


The Night He Left

by LoveBritz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: John is mentioned, M/M, RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBritz/pseuds/LoveBritz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has been having dreams of a boy who disappears into the wind each night and is losing his sleep over it. His relationship with Jake suffers from it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night He Left

golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
(post-SBURB) turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

GT: hello

TG: *he’s sitting on his roof, looking out at the city.*

TG: hey man

GT: -looks over at him curiously-

GT: am i interrupting something?

TG: nah.

TG: just got this weird Deja vu that won’t go away

GT: -walks over to him, sitting next to him- really? what of?

TG: like im living a life that aint mine i guess *he shrugs*

GT: thats hog wash dave

TG: i feel like im forgetting something earth-shattering

GT: -shrugs- maybe you are

GT: but if it is so earth shattering

GT: why hasnt it

TG: *he sighs and digs a pack of crumpled cigarettes out of his pocket, lighting one as he cast his eyes up to the appearing stars.*

GT: i didnt know you smoked?

TG: i know every constellation.

TG: do you?

TG: and yeah it’s a nasty habit

GT: -looks up at the stars- im afraid i can only name the big dipper -chuckles-

GT: i never really bothered trying to memorize them..

TG: *he watches the stars that he knows better than the back of his own hand. ursa major and minor are wrong, he decides. they don’t belong in this sky, like a nod to something long fallen.*

TG: i just kinda know them.

TG: you don’t ever feel like were missing out?

GT: -stares at dave while he looks at he stars- missing out on what? we are missing out on a lot if you think about it. time travel. longer life capacities. the ability to fly. but i suppose you have something in mind?

TG: *he rolls his eyes and exhales smoke.*

TG: missing out on ourselves.

TG: i keep dreaming about this boy

TG: with blue eyes and dumb teeth like yours

GT: i know how that feels -sighs and leans back, resting on his hands- thats odd.. a friend of yours?

TG: and he holds my hand even though he’s hurt and he smiles and i watch him die. every night. *he shakes his head* I’ve never met the guy.

GT: cheese and fucking crackers have you got something against me dave? watching a boy who looks like me die every night? that sounds just plain awful.

TG: *e paps your arm playfully* he’s not you.

TG: he’s different

TG: and it’s crazy

GT: -raises an eyebrow-

TG: the sound of his voice never leaves my head

GT: -sighs, putting an arm around daves shoulders-

TG: *he takes a long drag and blows smoke at the unfamiliar stars.*

TG: love you, man.

GT: youre all right too -smirks, squeezing his shoulder-

TG: *he turns his head, smoke in his hand, and acts on an instinct, kissing him.*

GT: -is a bit surprised but kisses him back anyways, tipping his head to the side a bit-

GT: youre in an odd mood tonight -brushes a strand of blonde hair from his face-

TG: *every atom in his body issuddenly screaming with an unanswerable question. He tries to stifle the sudden pain he feels by kissing him again, desperately.*

GT: -kisses him back, putting a hand on the back of his neck as he feels warmth and happiness flutter in his chest-

TG: *it hurts. it hurts like he’s being physically ripped open. He just keeps kissing, pulling Jake closer, hands robot that familiar-not-quite body*

TG: roving**

GT: -pulls back, a questioning look in his eyes as he puts a hand on daves cheek, rubbing his thumb in small circles- are you feeling alright? you seem a bit.. off tonight

TG: *his eyes, no shades why-would-he-need-shades, are vulnerable for the first time in memory and he swallows, turning to kiss his palm.* you’re very close to the real thing.

GT: -frowns a bit, kissing him softly- i think you are in love with dream boy of whom you can never have dave.. and i am just the cover up

TG: *he winces but makes no move to deny it.* …im sorry.

GT: -shakes his head sadly, shrugging a bit and feeling as if the happiness and warmth is now fire that burns at his organs- its alright.. it seems everyone always has a distorted view of me that they like more than the original -sighs-

TG: *he frowns and grinds out his cigarette on the rooftop.* I do love you. It’s not your fault I’m full of delusions about stars and boys who laugh with their eyes and turn into wind.

GT: -clenches his teeth, leaning on daves shoulder and taking one of the cigarettes from his pack-

TG: can i tell you something and you promise not to overreact?

GT: -takes a deep breath- of coarse

TG: I’m going to go inside

TG: *he frowns and bites his lip* …and

GT: -raises his eyebrow-

GT: hmm?

TG: and im going to go find my windy boy

TG: no matter what

TG: and id like to apologize for hurting you

GT: -bites his lip, tearing up a bit but pats him on the back, trying to smile at him, sitting up to face him- thats great dave

GT: i.. i hope you find him

TG: i hope you find someone who really deserves you.

GT: -swallows hard, biting his lip hard and nodding-

TG: and i guess thisll be goodbye.

GT: i suppose…

TG: *he inhales shakily.* you have a good life.

TG: But.

TG: but let me tell you a small story first.

GT: -he feels as if his world is falling apart, his vision cloudy and his mind clouding over- a-alright

TG: there’s twenty gods up in heaven as they like to say. and… and twelve of them are aliens. eight are humans. but… but they aren’t gods, theyre kids. kids who got fucked up the ass by the universe. and most are dead.

TG: the rest are lost

TG: this universe was born off their blood and pain and l-laughter

TG: and you have to remember that

TG: Karkat painted the stars. he made us kn the image of the aliens but different

GT: -nods, taking off his glasses and setting them down as a tear goes down his cheek and burns at his skin- this all sounds quite odd dave..

TG: they all fought for us and died for us and you have to tell people.

TG: you have to let them know who they really should be building fucking alters to

TG: *he swallows thickly.*

TG: i don’t belong here.

GT: -his breathing is shaky- you belong with the wind boy..

GT: right?

TG: i belong with them. yeah.

TG: so do you, but you don’t know that yet.

GT: the better me.. -looks down sadly, crying freely now- i hope he loves you dav

TG: let me… let me tell you the names of the gods, okay? And be happy in that.

GT: if you wish..

TG: it’s important that you remember.

GT: -puts his forehead in his palms- all i want to do right now though.. is forget

TG: the humans were John, Jade, Jake, Rose, Roxy, Dirk, D-Dave… And Jane. what youdo with all this is up to you

TG: i just need someone else to know.

GT: -nods into his hands-

GT: ill remember them

GT: i.. i promise

TG: the trolls are Karkat, Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Nepeta, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, Feferi, Terezi, Vriska, and Kanaya.

GT: the gods..

TG: and… and thank you.

TG: Can I kiss you again?

GT: -a shiver runs down his spine, his face hot and his lip shaking as he looks up at dave and whispers yes-

TG: *he smiles shakily and leans forward, this time the kiss is lingering and sad.*

GT: -kisses him slowly, trying to keep his chest from heaving or from moving his hands over him- i loved you dave

TG: *he pulls him close again* i hope you can forgive me.

GT: -shakes his head- i just want you to be happy..

TG: i wish i could make you happy… *he sighs softy and kisses him again.*

TG: call for an ambulance in twenty minutes and no sooner. you’re a good actor, preyed you had no idea.

GT: -mumbles against his lips- you did. every nano-second we were together i was happy.

GT: -looks at him questioningly- why should i do that?

TG: so they don’t ask questions.

TG: i don’t want you hurt.

TG: *he kisses his cheeks*

GT: i.. ill never forget you dave

TG: i wont forget you either, Jake. not even after I’m stardust for my windy boy to play with.

GT: if you can’t find him.. what.. what will you do

TG: ill die alone.

TG: it’s inevitable

TG: but…

GT: -his breath catches in his throat-

TG: but maybe we all end up in the same place.

TG: maybe for once we get dealt a decent card

GT: dave?

TG: maybe we get heaven

TG: hm?

GT: -his eyes gloss over- what if i forget the small things about you? i.. your voice.. or the way you dance slightly when you cook.. or how your skin feels against mine.. i dont want to forget a single detail

TG: *he closes his eyes and shudders* …you’ll move on. you’ll find a boy like me but better, who feels better and treats you like the royalty you are. a b-boy who dances when he cooks and sings to you at night when he thinks you’re sleeping and holds you right through the nightmares.

TG: you deserve so much more than what i can give.

GT: i dont want anything more -bites his lip, looking away-

TG: *he wraps his arms around you again and hides his face in your shoulder* please forgive me.

TG: i hate to see you so hurt.

TG: i just. can’t anymore.

GT: i understand..

TG: would you like… To be with me? While I go?

GT: -nods shakily- i want to be with you for ever second for the rest of my life but ill take what i can

TG: i love you.

TG: *he kisses you again softly* let’s go.

GT: -shakes his head- no you dont.. -stands, taking his hand with an uneasy smile- go find him okay? for me

TG: *he nods and stands with him.* I’ll miss you.

GT: you might at first.. but youll stop. youll be too happy and busy and ill learn the constellations for you but you wont return. sometimes its better not to be missed

TG: *he swallows and pauses, pointing up to a constellation* see that one there?

GT: -he nods, blinking a few times-

TG: that’s yours.

TG: it’s the page of hope.

GT: and which is yours so I may look at it every night and wish you sweet dreams and long for your touch?

TG: *he swallows thickly and moves his hand to the left some.* there.

TG: it’s called the knight of time.

TG: maybe that’s why i remember.

TG: …Jake?

GT: yes?

TG: do you want to…

TG: not fuck. fuck is too harsh.

TG: do you want to make love, i guess?

GT: -laughs airily, nodding a bit- with you? always

TG: *he smiles a little and kisses you again.*

TG: make this last.

GT: -he kisses his back, moving his hands to his sides and moving slowly over him, trying to remember every detail of every movement: how his lips feel and the texture of his shirt-

(post-SBURB) turntechGodhead’s connection timed out. Please don’t quit straight away; they could be back.


End file.
